HEARTBROKEN: Tale of a Flower's Revenge
by The-black-fox
Summary: James breaks up with Lily over the summer in a letter. Lily is left devastated but also angry about the way he broke up with her. With the help of her friends, they seek revenge on James and his friends. The Flowers vs. The Marauders! J/L MPP READ/REV


HEARTBROKEN: TALE OF A FLOWER'S REVENGE  
  
  
  
Summary: James breaks up with Lily over the summer in a letter. Lily is left devastated but also angry about the way he broke up with her. With the help of her friends, they seek revenge on James and his two best friends. The Flowers vs. The Marauders! J/L, MPP, Read and Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, J. K. Rowling does; however, I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Hola peeps! This is my second attempt at a fic. Just for the record I know Lily and James are in the same house, originally, but in this fic I have them in separate houses. James is in Gryffindor and Lily is in Ravenclaw, it helps the story out, you'll see. Oh, one more thing, no Pettigrew, I always seem to lose him when I write anyway so it's just easier to lose him from the start.  
  
Post Script: Warning! This is a reposting, I sort of uploaded the wrong one, sorry about that. Friendly reminder, I will only continue if you like this, so, do what you have to. Adios peeps!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One Making Plans: Normalcy  
  
  
  
  
  
"A marauder can't... no, won't get away with treating a flower like that!" an angry voice hissed.  
  
"But it isn't our decision to make, it is Lily's" another voice replied calmly.  
  
"Oh bugger, I don't care, our reputation is at stake here. We are flowers and damn if we let a marauder get away with treating one of us like that" the angry voice retorted.  
  
"No, we wait for Lily on this" the calm voice spoke.  
  
The compartment door slid open and in walked a beautiful red head. She had long silky locks of curly dark auburn hair and exotic emerald green eyes. Her head was held high, hiding from the rest of the world the pain and anger she truly felt. Her name Lily Evans the reason for her pain and anger, her boyfriend (James Potter) broke up with her in a letter.  
  
"Hola chica"  
  
"Hey Lils"  
  
"Morning Jas" Lily replied "Vi."  
  
Jasmine and Violet were fellow seventh year Ravenclaw students. They were best friends to Lily and all three girls were known as the Flower's of Hogwarts.  
  
(A/N: It's Vi-o-LET not VI-let, emphasis on the let)  
  
She sat down across from them and immediately saw the guilty, no, nervous looks on their faces. They were hiding something from her.  
  
"Okay, spill, what are the two of you hiding from me?"  
  
"We were talking and we decided" Jasmine was nudged in the ribs by Violet "or I decided that Potter can't get away with what he did to you."  
  
Jasmine had long sleek raven black hair and startling bluish jade eyes, she was of English/Hispanic heritage and rather quick tempered, independent and outspoken.  
  
"Do you agree with her?" Lily asked Violet.  
  
Violet had long wavy honey blonde hair and pale bluish purple eyes she was cool, calm and collected, usually the voice of reasoning in the group.  
  
"I well, I um" Violet stuttered.  
  
"Cut the bloody crap, Vi, you know damn well we have to get even with them" Jasmine interrupted.  
  
"Why" Lily inquired.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, are you that clueless, Lils" Jasmine voiced coldly completely outraged.  
  
"Jas will you shut up" Violet threatened glaring at her.  
  
"Lily we are a legend at Hogwarts. We are wanted by the guys and girls want to be us. If we let Potter get off without payback we lose our popularity" she added after regaining her calm composer once again.  
  
"Aren't the marauders a legend as well" Lily retorted.  
  
"Yes" Jasmine hissed "all the more reason for us to get even with them, to show that we are better than them and that we won't put up with that kind of shit."  
  
"Flower... Marauder... What is the bloody difference?" Lily replied morbidly.  
  
She was getting depressed just talking about James.  
  
"What is the bloody difference!?" Jasmine nearly shouted truly outraged. She threw her arms up in the air and shouted "DON'T EVEN GO THERE LILY!"  
  
"Lily, do you still have feelings for Potter?" Violet asked looking at Lily intently, immediately she knew Lily did.  
  
"No" Lily replied "this flower is so over that havoc wreaking, womanizing playboy."  
  
"Then let's plan payback" Jasmine said not seeing what Violet had seen.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Lily asked meekly.  
  
"Let's say we give them their own little Prank Fest as our way of showing them and everyone else to never mess with a flower's emotions like that" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous, I mean they will give us a Prank Fest in return, do we really want to go threw that torture because you know theirs can get a little out of hand" Lily said.  
  
"Lily, after what that marauder did to you, he deserves what he gets and as far as them giving us a Prank Fest, we can handle whatever they throw at us" Violet said.  
  
"Damn straight, so, are you up for a prank fest?" Jasmine repeated her question.  
  
James had broken up with her threw a letter. It was appalling and degrading he didn't have the courage or the humility to do it to her face. Instead he did it in a God damn letter and that just torked Lily off and a Prank Fest wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
"Hell, why not" Lily replied.  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear" Jasmine said triumphantly.  
  
"Let's get planning then" Violet added pulling out a notebook and pen.  
  
"So what do you have in mind for this Prank Fest?" Lily asked becoming intrigued with the idea after thinking about it.  
  
"Snape" Jasmine replied.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
  
Violet looked up from her notebook skeptically, "what about Snape?"  
  
"We do to the marauder what they did to Snape, giving them the same shit they have been giving him for the past six years" Jasmine replied.  
  
"I like it, Severus didn't deserve that from them" Lily said.  
  
"No one deserved a Prank Fest from them" Violet added.  
  
"Not true, it was truly spectacular to see Malfoy put threw all that back in fifth year" Jasmine said smiling just thinking about it.  
  
"Okay, all we need are some spells and a plan" Violet said writing in her notebook.  
  
"Spells is covered, Lily is a natural" Jasmine replied "top student in charms."  
  
"We will need some potions as well" Violet added not looking up from her notebook.  
  
"Jas has that, it is her area of expertise" Lily replied "our very own potions master."  
  
"And you are the brains behind the whole operation plus your transfiguration will most definitely be needed" Jasmine finished.  
  
Violet stopped writing "is this on all three marauders or just Potter?"  
  
"Just Potter" Lily replied and Jasmine said "all three."  
  
"Why all three" Lily asked Sirius and Remus hadn't done anything to her.  
  
"Even though Potter messed with your emotions directly, he messed with all our emotions indirectly and all three of them will be dealt with in return. You mess with one you mess with us all" Jasmine replied.  
  
"To true" Violet added.  
  
"Flowers, I have an idea, this prank won't involve magic, at least right now it won't" Lily said her eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
Jasmine and Violet looked at Lily skeptically she continued blowing off their gazes "have you ever seen the movie *The Parent Trap*?"  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
"He didn't come out of his room all summer and he wouldn't let anyone in it either" a voice said worriedly.  
  
"Gee I wonder why, could it be because he broke up with his girlfriend" another voice replied sarcastically.  
  
"He really cared about her, didn't he?" the first voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, he fell hard for her" the second voice replied.  
  
"But his two months were up and you know how he is with commitment. I told him to stay away from Lily but he wouldn't listen to me" the first voice said angrily.  
  
"And now James hurt her, damn him, why is he so afraid of commitment?" the second voice asked.  
  
"Frankly, Moony, that is none of your business" a third voice said coldly.  
  
The owners of the original voices looked up and saw James glaring at them "I would have thought I could count on my friends not to talk about me behind my back."  
  
His eyes shifted darkly in anger. This was not the James that left Hogwarts over the summer. This James was the total opposite of what he used to be. His unruly black hair was lying limp and messy but not the same unruliness as it used to be. His deep usually mischievous crystalline blue eyes were dull and tired looking. Even his physique had suffered he was pale almost sick looking instead of his normal bronzed self and he appeared to have lost some weight.  
  
"We aren't talking about you" the first voice faltered after receiving an icy gaze from James "well, not directly anyway."  
  
The voice belonged to Sirius a seventh year Gryffindor and fellow marauder. He had spiky dark chocolate brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes to match his hair.  
  
"We were talking about Lily" the second voice spoke "and the way you broke up with her."  
  
The second voice belonged to Remus another seventh year Gryffindor and marauder. He had sandy light brown hair with splashes of blonde and warm gray eyes to match his personality.  
  
James eyes shifted even darker which Remus and Sirius wouldn't have thought possible "what about the way I broke up with her?"  
  
"It was wrong James, you hurt her bad and you took the cowardly approach about it" Sirius blurted out getting angry.  
  
It wasn't because James had hurt Lily, well not entirely, it was because Sirius felt like he was losing his best friend in the process this wasn't James.  
  
"What is it to you how I broke up with her" James retorted getting angry.  
  
"A letter Prongs, could you get any lower" Remus replied ashamedly siding with Sirius on this one.  
  
James expression faltered and Remus saw the pain in James eyes, the pain that he had been hiding from them.  
  
"I couldn't tell her to her face, I tried but every time... I backed out, I just couldn't" James said shakily.  
  
"James you broke up with her, so, stop your damn brooding" Sirius said angrily "do us all a bloody favor and focus on a girl, do whatever you have to, just get rid of the fucking attitude."  
  
Sirius got up and walked out of the compartment slamming the sliding door behind him. Remus remained behind watching James closely in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Why did you break up with her, obviously you care about her?" Remus asked.  
  
"In the end I would have hurt her, no one is safe to love me and I can love no one in return. Too risk their life, it would be my fault for putting them in danger in the first place" James replied morbidly.  
  
"James I know I don't know everything about you, obviously you have a lot of secrets, but is life really worth living without love in it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Let me ask you Moony, would you risk the one you love if you knew in the end you were killing the one you loved by loving them in the first place?" James remarked with his own question.  
  
"Love is a part of life, James" was Remus's simple response.  
  
"So is death, Remus" James replied.  
  
They stared at each other in silence both of them knowing there was no convincing the other of their separate points of views but both knowing that they had grown slightly closer in those few minutes of conversation and silence.  
  
The compartment door slid open revealing Sirius and two blondes standing in the entrance.  
  
"Prongs, you know Cerise and Veronica don't you?" Sirius said escorting the two blondes into the compartment.  
  
Cerise sauntered over to James "I heard you were single again."  
  
She sat down next to him. James shot Sirius a look of murder in the first degree. Cerise was sister to Violet who was a friend of Lily's. Although she did look amazing showing off her shapely thin legs while thrusting her chest out.  
  
"Yeah you could say that" James said looking down at her into her pale amethysts eyes then down to her chest.  
  
He was trying to remember why he was supposed to be mad at Sirius but finding it extremely difficult to be mad about anything at the moment.  
  
"Is there any way to change your mind about that?" Cerise whispered seductively into his ear and began tracing around his ear with her tongue.  
  
"There might be" James replied suavely "what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Would this help?" Cerise asked straddling herself across his lap as she began kissing his neck.  
  
"It could be a step in the right direction" James replied.  
  
Soon they were in an all out snogging session Remus shook his head, just when he thought he had James all figured out, something always happened to convince him otherwise. He looked over at Sirius and wasn't surprised to find him and Veronica snogging as well.  
  
"Life is back to normal" Remus muttered to himself.  
  
He got up and walked out of the compartment giving his friends some privacy. He wasn't the type to snog a girl he didn't even know very well and generally felt uncomfortable when left in the same room where people were making out in every direction he looked. It just wasn't his preference.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Author's Note: First I would just like to apologize for posting my rough draft. I do have my blonde moments and it can't be helped but I figured you would like this, my final draft, even better than my rough draft. Sorry for my moment of stupidity but I hope you enjoy this better than the rough draft otherwise I have some major problems.  
  
Well what do you think? How was it? Should I continue? Yay or Nay! Please Review to let me know what you think. Just click the button below, right there, that's it! Anyway if I don't get an adequate amount of reviews I won't continue. I am jumping off now, so, REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
